24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tag 2
, Elisha Cuthbert; hintere Reihe: Sarah Wynter, Carlos Bernard, Xander Berkeley, Penny Johnson Jerald und Dennis Haysbert]] Staffel 2 von 24 startete am 29.Oktober 2002 auf Fox Network. Die Staffel wurde produziert von Joel Surnow, Robert Cochran, Howard Gordon, Brian Grazer und Kiefer Sutherland. Die Staffel ist mehr handlungsbasiert als die vorherige, diese ist mehr charakterbasiert. 24: Staffel 2 erschien 9.September 2003 auf DVD in Nord Amerika. Zusammenfassung Die ersten 15 Stunden handeln sich um die Suche und Beseitigung der Atombombe. Nachdem die Bombe sicher entsorgt wurde, fokussiert die Geschichte auf den Gegenangriff der United States auf die Verantwortlichen des Angriffs. Eine aufgezeichnete Unterhaltung zwischen einem Terroristen und hochrangige Beamte aus drei Ländern des Nahen Osten (welche nie genannt wurden) wird verwendet um diese Länder mit einzubeziehen. Allerdings zögert Palmer den Angriff anzuordnen, solange nicht definitiv bewiesen wurde, dass die Aufzeichnung echt ist. Mehrere Mitglieder seiner Regierung stimmen für die Enthebung seines Amtes und befassen sich dem 25. Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten, mit der Begründung, dass sein Zögern ein Zeichen von Unentschlossenheit und Schwäche sei. Der Vizepräsident befiehlt dann den militärischen Angriff gegen die drei Ländern. Jack, Michelle und Tony suchen im Wettlauf gegen die Zeit nach dem Beweis, dass die Aufnahme eine Fälschung ist. Sie finden heraus, dass eine Gruppe von europäischen und amerikanischen Geschäftsleuten sie hergestellt haben um einen Krieg mit dem Nahen Osten zu führen, womit ein rasanter Anstieg des Ölpreises zu Folge hätte. Der Angriff wird abgesagt und Palmer, der seiner Ex-Frau dankt (da sie ihr Leben riskiert hat), wird wieder in sein Amt eingeführt. Die sieben Kabinettsmitglieder und der Vizepräsident reichen ihre Amtsniederlegung ein, welche Palmer nicht akzeptiert, und der Präsident erzählt seinen Leuten, dass hieb- und stichfeste Beweise von Nöten sind, um einen Krieg zu führen. Präsident Palmer entlässt seinen Stabschef, Mike Novick, weil er den Präsidenten nicht unterstützt hat. Wie in der ersten Staffel endet die zweite mit einer plötzlichen Wendung. Die Atomwaffensituation wurde ohne grössere Verluste gelöst, doch Präsident Palmer kollabiert bei einem Attentat mit biologischen Waffen. Erst in der dritten Staffel wurde gezeigt, ob Präsident Palmer überlebt hat oder nicht. Der plötzliche Wechsel von nuklearen zu biologischen Waffen lässt erahnen, dass es in der dritten Staffel um einen biologischen Angriff handelt. Mehrere grössere Komplotte wurden ungelöst gelassen, vorallem die Charaktere Maxund Alexander Trepkos, die zwei Männer die die Ereignisse des Tages angetrieben haben und auch verantwortlich sind für das Attentat auf Präsident Palmer. Keiner der beiden erscheint in einer späteren Folge und der einzige Hinweis auf ihr Schicksal ist eine Andeutung von Wayne Palmer in der Premiere von Staffel 3. Manche Ereignisse bezüglich Staffel 3, darunter das Schicksal von Max, wurden im Spiel 24: The Game gezeigt. Zeitlinie Tag 2 beginnt in Seoul, South Korea um Mitternacht Ortszeit, wechselt dann nach Los Angeles, wo es 8:00 PST (23:00 CEST) ist. Der Tag beginnt an einem Samstag und endet am folgenden Sonntag etwa 18 Monate nach Tag 1. Die Sonne ging um 16:53:48 unter in Los Angeles, womit man den Tag etwa mit 20. September datieren kann. Format Wie die erste Staffel kann auch diese in drei Akte geteilt werden: # The first act involves CTU attempting to find members of a Middle Eastern terrorist cell that is planning to detonate a nuclear bomb in LA. The main antagonists in this act are Joseph Wald, Eddie Grant, Mamud Rasheed Faheen, and Nina Myers. # In the shortest act, the leader of the terrorist cell is found and Jack must force them to reveal the whereabouts of the bomb, and stop its detonation. The main antagonists in this act are Syed Ali, Roger Stanton, Omar, and Marie Warner. # In the final act, Jack, Kate, and CTU try to prevent a misdirected retaliatory strike from the U.S. by exposing the real masterminds who let the terrorists acquire the bomb. The main antagonists in this act are Peter Kingsley, Max, and Alexander Trepkos. Wesentliche Handlungsstränge * Kim Bauer ist auf der Flucht mit einem Kind, Megan Matheson, das von seinem Vater misshandelt wird. * Kate Warner verdächtigt den Verlobten ihrer Schwester ein Terrorist zu sein. * Michelle Dessler wird eingeführt und beginnt eine Beziehung mit Tony Almeida und ein Bündnis mit Jack Bauer. * Präsident Palmer trifft auf Verräter in seiner eigenen Regierung, die ihm seine Macht berauben und ihre eigene Vorstellungen durchsetzen wollen. * George Mason, leitender Special Agent der CTU, stirbt an der Strahlenkrankheit. * Jacks persönliche Angst: besorgt um Kim; bekommt ein Herzleiden, nachdem er von Kingsleys Männer gefoltert wurde. * Die CTU wird in die Luft gesprengt, um sie von der Atombombe abzulenken und ihre Arbeit zu behindern. Produktion Ursprünglich wollte Joel Surnow das Format der Sendung ändern, so dass jede Episode 24 Stunden zeigen würde, statt wie bisher eine Stunde in Echtzeit. Dennoch wurde das Format beibehalten. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kiefer Sutherland als Jack Bauer (24 episodes) * Sarah Wynter als Kate Warner (24 episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert als Kim Bauer (22 episodes) * Xander Berkeley als George Mason (15 episodes) * Penny Johnson Jerald als Sherry Palmer (13 episodes) * Carlos Bernard als Tony Almeida (24 episodes) * and Dennis Haysbert als President David Palmer (24 episodes) Gast- und Nebendarsteller * Reiko Aylesworth als Michelle Dessler (24 Episoden) * Jude Ciccolella als Mike Novick (19 Episoden) * Michelle Forbes als Lynne Kresge (18 Episoden) * Laura Harris als Marie Warner (14 Episoden) * John Terry als Bob Warner (12 Episoden) * Lourdes Benedicto als Carrie Turner (10 Episoden) * Phillip Rhys als Reza Naiyeer (10 Episoden) * Harris Yulin als Roger Stanton (uncredited, 9 Episoden) * Skye McCole Bartusiak als Megan Matheson (8 Episoden) * Daniel Dae Kim als Agent Tom Baker (8 Episoden) * Billy Burke als Gary Matheson (7 Episoden) * Innis Casey als Miguel (7 Episoden) * Alan Dale als Vice President Jim Prescott (7 Episoden) * Donnie Keshawarz als Yusuf Auda (6 Episoden) * Paul Schulze als Ryan Chappelle (6 Episoden) * Sara Gilbert als Paula Schaeffer (5 Episoden) * Francesco Quinn als Syed Ali (5 Episoden) * Tamlyn Tomita als Jenny Dodge (5 Episoden) * Tobin Bell als Peter Kingsley (4 Episoden) * Michael Holden als Ron Wieland (4 Episoden) * Tracy Middendorf als Carla Matheson (4 Episoden) * Kevin Dillon als Lonnie McRae (3 Episoden) * Glenn Morshower als Aaron Pierce (3 Episoden) * Douglas O'Keeffe als Eddie Grant (3 Episoden) * Thomas Kretschmann als Max (2 Episoden) * Rick D. Wasserman als Alex Hewitt (2 Episoden) * Mia Kirshner als Mandy (1 Episode) * Vicellous Shannon als Keith Palmer (1 Episode) * Sarah Clarke als Nina Myers (6 Episoden) Videos 24 Season Two Recap|Recap Staffel 2 (OV) Kategorie:Tag 2 Kategorie:Tag Kategorie:Staffeln